Mission Failed
by Usui Megumi
Summary: Lee dan kawan-kawan gagal membantu Hinata pendekatan dengan Naruto. Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata kecewa. Tapi belum tentu hal yang awalnya buruk juga akan berakhir buruk, terkadang ada moment indah di balik nasib buruk kita.../ Terinspirasi dari NSD yang judulnya kalo gak salah Mission Lee dkk. Hanya sekedar fic ringan / OneShot / NaruHina slight SasuSaku /Head-Canon/RnR, please?


"Wah, Bunga lagi!", gumam seorang pemuda pirang jabrik heran sekaligus senang sambil mengambil setangkai bunga **_Lavender_** yang di sematkan di celah jendelanya.

"Dari siapa ya kira-kira?"

.

.

.

**_'Mission Failed'_**

**Written by Usui Megumi**

**Disclaim by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: ****_soft romance_**

**_Pair: NaruHina slight SasuSaku_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A/N: Hope you like it_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"**BYAKUGAN**"

"Bagimana, Neji?"

"Bunganya diambil!", gumam singkat pemuda bernama Neji itu sambil men-**_non_**aktifkan kemampuan khusus clannya, **_byakugan_**.

"Bagus! Dengan begini Naruto akan penasaran dan mencari pengirimnya! Kau senangkan Hinata?", teriak pemuda lain dengan model rambut bob dan alis yang sangat tebal. Oh, oh, jangan lupakan baju hijau yang sangat nyentrik.

"Ya ampun! Hinata pingsan!"

"HINATA!"

**_Misssion one. Complate._**

.

.

.

**_CRING_**

**_TRANG_**

Suara kunai yang beradu terdengar. Wajar karena ini adalah tempat pelatihan khusus ninja. Dua orang sedang berlatih bertarung, yang satu pirang sedangkan yang satu lagi raven. Merek a hanya bertarung biasa tanpa menggunakan chakra untuk melatih kemampuan taijutsu mereka. Sama kuat dan sulit terkalahkan. Pahlawan Konoha dengan **_missing-nin_**. Merekalah, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sudahlah **_teme_****, **aku capek.", kata si pirang a.k.a Naruto sambil menghentikan pertarungan itu. Sasuke tidak menghentikan pergerakannya, terus melempar kunai dan yang tidak di aliri chakra dan tepat mengenai papan tepat sasaran.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi aku dapat bunga lagi lho!", seru Naruto bangga. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak berniat menjawab.

"Ah aku penasaran siapa pengirimnya..." Naruto mengelus dagunya dan memasang pose berpikir, keningnya mengkerut. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berseri-seri. ''Ah, jangan-jangan Sakura-**_chan_**! Pasti Sakura-**_chan_**! Aku yakin! Akhirnya Sakura-**_chan_** membalas perasaanku! Senangnya~"

Tanpa disadari Naruto rahang pria disampignya itu mengeras. Mata kelamnya menatap tidak suka mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Nanti aku akan melamar Sakura-**_chan_**, menikah dengannya, memiliki banyak anak dan bahagia!", angan Naruto. Telinga Sasuke serasa memanas mendengarnya.

"Oke, sudahku putuskan untuk menemui Sakura-**_chan_**. Kutinggal ya, **_teme!_**", teriak Naruto sambil meninggalkan sang Uchiha bungsu sendirian.

**_CRAK_**

Tanpa sadar kunai dalam genggamannya patah dan mengaktifkan **_Sharinggan_**nya.

"**_Heh_**, tidak akan pernah. Dia milikku!"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain. Tak jauh dari area berlatih Sasuke dan Naruto...

Terdapat enam orang dan seekor anjing yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Mereka adalah Lee, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, serta Akamaru.

"Yak, mereka sudah selesai berlatih. Kau bisa kirim sekarang, Shino.", ucap Neji sambil terus mengawasi dengan **_byakugannya_**.

"Baiklah" Shino mulai mengulukan tangannya dan bergumam menurut**_ Bahasa Internasional Serangga_**(?) lalu keluarlah seekor capung kecil dan terbang rendah menuju Naruto dan Sasuke. Ya, mereka ingin mencuri dengar a.k.a menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Shino? Mereka membicarakan apa?", tanya TenTen penasaran.

Shino tampak serius mendengar apa yang dikatakan serangganya. "Aa. Naruto, dia penasaran siapa yang mengiriminya bunga itu kepadanya..."

Senyum merekah diwajah mereka. Bahkan Akamaru menggonggong gembira sambil menggerakkan ekornya. "Lihat? Caraku berhasil! Aku memang jenius!", seru Lee bangga.

"...dan Naruto mengira Sakura yang memberikannya."

Semua mendadak terdiam.

"APAA?!"

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan lesu. Wajahnya menunduk dan aura mendung mengelilinginya. Lee, Kiba, TenTen , dan Shino menatap kasihan putri Hyuuga itu. Sedangkan Neji berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya agar tidak memenggal leher Lee hidup-hidup karena menciptakan ide yang malah membuat sepupunya itu semakin **_down._**

"Hinata...", panggil TenTen sambil menyentuh pundak gadis **_indigo_** itu. Ya, walaupun ia belum pernah jatuh cinta tapi sebagai sesama perempuan secara tidak langsung ia bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Hinata.

"Kau..."

"Tidak apa-apa TenTen-**_chan_**.", potong Hinata sambil memasang senyum lemah. "Aku pergi duluan ya teman-teman. Tadi Hokage-**_sama _**menyuruhku untuk menolong Ino-**_chan _**di rumah sakit. **_Bye_**."

Baru saja Neji ingin mengejarnya, TenTen menahannya. "Biarkan saja."

.

.

.

"Yo Hinata-chaaaaaaaan~"

Hinata terkejut. Matanya melebar melihat orang yang memanggil namanya dengan suara diatas **_frekuensi_** maksimal itu. Sedangkan pemuda di depannya itu hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosa -sama sekali tidak menyadari orang-orang di sekelilingnya menggerutu karena suaranya yang terlampau keras.

"Na-Naruto-**_kun_**..."

"Hehehe...kau habis membantu Ino **_shiff_** sore, **_ne_** Hinata-**_chan_**?"

Hianata mengangguk gugup. Wajah Hinata memerah mendengarnya, walaupun kata-kata itu bukan syair pujangga yang dapat meluluhkan hati tapi cukup untuk mengusir awan mendung dari hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Baguslah! Kebetulan sekali! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menemani makan ramen di kedai paman Teuchi? Mau kan?", bujuk Naruto dengan **_puppy-eyes-no-justsu_** miliknya. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk, tanpa diminta pun ia akan mengiyakan selama bisa menyenangkan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

.

.

.

"Pamaaaan~ Ramen jumbonya satuuu!"

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kedai ramen langganannya itu. Ichiraku Ramen.

"Kau mau pesan apa Hinata-**_chan_**?"

Hianata gelagapan, ia baru sadar kalau ia terlalu sibuk menatap Naruto sehingga ia belum menentukan pesanan sama sekali.

"A-aku seperti Naruto-kun saja.", jawabnya gugup.

"Kalau begitu ramen jumbonya dua paman...!", teriak Naruto. Paman pemilik kedai Ichiraku itu menyahut 'iya' dari dalam sedangkan Ayame menggerutu kesal mendengar suara Naruto yang terlampau keras itu.

Ramennya datang. Naruto tersenyum bahagia dan mulai memakan ramen ukuran **_extra_** itu. Hinata mencuri lirik pemuda di sampingnya itu. Sedikit terkikik geli melihat cara makan Naruto yang kelewat bersemangat sehingga banyak kuah ramen yang bertumpukan di sana sini. Ingin sekali Hianata membersihkan kuah ramen di mulut Naruto, tapi sayangnya ia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Untuk ukuran orang normal nutuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan semangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo tapi Naruto –entah terbuat dari apa perutnya—bisa menghabiskan 4 mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit. Luar biasa! Ia saja belum menghabiskan setengahnya.

"Sluuuurrppp~ Kenaupa ti—sluuurrpp—dak dihabiskan ramennya –sluurrpp-?" (Baca: Kenapa tidak dihabiskan ramennya?)

Hinata tersentak, wajahnya memerah malu karena Naruto memergoki dirinya sedang melamun sambil menatapnya. "I-iya"

Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur Naruto tidak mempunyai kemampuan memasuki pikiran seperti Ino sehingga ia tidak perlu lebih malu lagi karena Naruto mengetahui kalau ia sedang melamunkan dirinya.

.

.

.

"Ahhh~ Kenyangaaaaang~ Terima kasih paman! Ini uangnya!", ucap Naruto puas sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar 10 mangkok ramen yang menumpuk.

"Yo Naruto, datang lagi yaa!", sahut paman Ichiraku.

"Pasti!, ucap Naruto yakin dengan cengiran khasnya

Hinata melirik pemuda di sampinya itu, rasa hangat menjalar di hatinya melihat Naruto tersenyum senang. Rasanya bisa menemani Naruto makan ramen merupakan suatu 'keberuntungan' baginya kalau imbalannya melihat wajah senang sang pujaan hati...

**_Sreeet_**

Hinata tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Seketika rona merah memenuhi wajah putihnya bahkan sampai ke telinga. Dengan gugup ia menundukkan wajah dan mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak pingsan saat itu juga.

"Na-Naruto-**_kun_**..."

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. "Ku antar sampai rumah, ya?"

Blush

"A-arigatou..."

.

.

.

"STOP!", pekik TenTen tiba-tiba. **_Refleks_** Neji, Kiba, dan Lee berhenti mendadak.

"Lihat!" TenTen mengancungkan jari telunjuknya agak menyerong dari jalur jalan mereka. Kiba, Neji, dan Lee mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk gadis cepol itu. Sontak mata mereka membulat. Dua orang sedang berjalan bersama beriringan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Sang pemud tampak bercerita dengan semangat dan sang gadis merespon malu-malu.

"Itu Hinata dan...Naruto?", tanya Kiba ragu sambiil mengucek matanya.

"Ya", jawab Neji datar. Ternyata pemuda itu sudah mengaktifkan **_byakugan_**nya.

"YA AMPUN! Tak kusangka! Mereka sedang apa? Kencankah?", ucap Lee antusias.

"Mungkin.", jawab TenTen singkat sambil terus memperhatikan dua **_sejoli_** itu. "Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Iya. Kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu dengan Sakura-chan?", angan Lee dengan **_backgroud love-love _**berterbangan.

TenTen, Kiba, dan Neji **_sweetdroped._**

'Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Uchiha itu akan memenggalmu kalau kau menyentuh miliknya' batin mereka serempak.

.

.

.

Duk

**_"Ittai!"_**

Naruto terkejut, matanya terbelalak melihat Hinata sedang tersungkur sambil memegang lututnya yang mengeluarkan **_liquid_** merah.

"Ya ampun Hinata-**_chan_**! Kau kenapa?", pekik Naruto panik sambil mendekati gadis Hyuuga itu. "Mau kupanggilkan Sakura-**_chan_**? Ino-**_baka_**? Atau nenek Tsunade?!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-**_kun_**...", tolak Hinata halus, tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto walau dalam hatinya sudah memekik gambira karena Naruto memberinya perhatian lewat **_insiden_** kecil ini.

"Kau bisa berdiri Hinata-**_chan_**?", tanya Naruto khawatir.

"I-iya...ugh..." dengan sedikit meringis Hinata mencoba berdiri, tentu saja dengan bantuan Naruto.

Hinata mencoba mengerakan kakinya tepi Naruto menahan. Pemuda itu melangkah selangkah dan berjongkok membelakangi Hinata. "Naiklah!", ujarnya sambil menepuk punggungnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu dan wajah bersemu merah Hinata naik ke punggung pemuda itu. Dengan erat ia memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang dan berharap moment ini akan berlangsung lama.

.

.

.

Mata Neji melotot. Urat-urat matanya mengeras dan ia mempertajam pengelihatannya sampai menggunakan **_byakugan_**. Padalah jarak antara dia dan **_sejoli_** NaruHina itu tak sampai lima meter. 'Hei! Apa-apaan itu?! Hinata-**_sama_** di gendong? Oleh Naruto? OLEH NARUTO?!' histerisnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan TenTen, Kiba, dan Akamaru (minus Lee karena Lee sedang dipanggil Guy-sensei tercintanya) mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melindungi moment langka NaruHina itu. Tak lupa **_backgroud_** api yang berkobar, mungkin mereka sudah tertular 'virus' semangat masa muda Lee, eh?

"NARU—"

BUGH

"Hiyaaaa...!"

"Guk!"

.

.

.

**_OWARI ^^v._**

**_dengan gajenya_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_The Omake_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi sepatu secara teratur melangkah di jalan setapak itu. Seorang pemuda sedang menggendong gadis manis di belakangnya.

Tap

Langkah pemuda itu –Naruto— tiba-tiba terhenti dan si gadis –Hinata— mendongak untuk melihat alasan Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba.

Hinata menahan nafas melihat arah pandang Naruto. Dua orang sedang berpelukan. Merah muda dan biru tua. Belum lagi sesuatu yang berkilauan di jari manis sang gadis membuat Hinata merasa takut. Takut kalau pemuda yang sedang menggendongnya itu kecewa atau sedih. Rasanya dunianya akan runtuh sesaat lagi.

Alih-alih Naruto malah tertawa pelan, seperti ditahan agar tidak meledak. Sama sekali tidak ada nada miris, kecewa ataaupun sedih dalam tawa kecilnya itu.

"Naruto-**_kun _**kau tidak—"

"Tidak Hinata-**_chan_**...", potong Naruto cepat. Ia mengerti maksud Hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya –ke rumah Hinata. Mata **_blue saffire_**nya sedikit menerawang saat berkata,"Dari awal aku sudah tau, aku kalah dari Sasuke-**_teme_** –dalam mendapatkan Sakura. Yah, walau terlambat menyadarinya. Mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama. Lagipula..." Naruto berhenti di depan rumah besar ketua clan Hyuuga itu dan menurunkan Hinata. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum seperti...lega?

"...lagipula ada yang lebih memperhatikanku dari pada Sakura-chan—"

Cup

Sebuah kecupan singkat di daratkan pemuda Uzumaki itu di kening sang gadis Hyuuga.

"—yaitu Hyuuga Hinata."

.

.

.

**_'Terkadang kita terlalu focus terhadap satu pintu sehingga kita tidak menyadari pintu lain sudah terbuka untuk kita..."_**

.

.

.

**_The Omake 2_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sebuah rumah kecil, nyaris sebesar kamar dimana seorang pemuda sedang meronta -ronta berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat yang dengan kuat mengikat tangannya. Mata **_byakugan_**nya tak berhenti melotot mengawasi sejoli NaruHina itu.

"Arrrggg! Kiba dan TenTen sialan! AAAARRGG...! NARUTO-BAKA! KAU MENCURI KESUCIAN KENING HINATA-SAMA...! DASAR SIALAAN!"

Dan tawa TenTen serta Kiba meledak di depan pintu rumah itu. Hahaha...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_'Terkadang Kiba dan TenTen bisa lebih menyebalkan dari Naruto atau Lee sekalipun—"_**

**_-_****_Hyuuga Neji_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_'Ah tidak! Uzumaki Naruto jauh lebih menyebalkan dari siapapun! Lihat saja bocah rubah sialan aku akan membalasmu karena sudah mengambil kesucian kening Hinata-sama!'_**

**_-Hyuuga Neji (again)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Real of Owari_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_A/N:_**

Satu kata.

Sumpah, judul gak nyambung sama isinya ==a

Eh itu **_mah_** enam kata ditambah satu emot gaje yak?

Oke, saya ingin memperbaiki beberapa kejelasan. Seperti sewaktu Hinata luka, saya tau Hianata juga ninja medis jadi pasti dia bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkan luka kecil itu dengan chakranya. Tapi, karena Hinata sedang bersama Naruto yang notabene merupakan orang yang di sukainya otomatis pusat pikiran Hianata ke Naruto dan dia merasa blank gitu deh sampe-sampe gak kepikiran buat nyembuhin lukanya sendiri. Dan Naruto juga terlalu panik didukung oleh otaknya yang rada-rada baka (#plak *dikeroyok Naruto FC*) gak kepikiran kalo Hinata itu ninja medis. Jadi gitu deh, lagi pula justru kelupaan itu mendatangkan moment ke mereka. Ya kan? :D *kedip-kedip gaje*

Yang kedua, sebenarnya Naruto udah suka sama Hianata cuman mau godai Sasuke aja makanya bilang pengen nikahin Sakura. Dan Lee dkk dengan lebaynya salah sangka (author: nguping sih! :P Lee, Neji, TenTen, Kiba: emang ini ide siapa? *sewot* Akamaru: Guk!) makanya yang pas di Omake pertama dia bilang gitu ^^7

Di sini Neji OOC banget ya? Sorry, sengaja. Hehehe XD *skip* untuk segala kekurangannya tolong dikasih tau ya? Typo? Maybe. Soalny update buru-buru #mental (readers: gak ada yang nanya)

Hehehehe, saya masih newbi jadi ficnya masih rada-rada aneh. Gomen ne minna-san *ojigi*. Tapi saya akan terus berusaha memperbaikinya #ceilaaaah #plak oke skip -_-

Akhir kata...

Review pleaseeeee?

*sigh*

Ps. Kalo bisa reviewnya dalam bentuk saran yang membangun (readers: bahasanya kebagusan thor -_-) kritik juga gak papa asal bahasanya jangan kasar ya...

Ps2. Tidak terima flame

*sigh again*


End file.
